Dancing for Nobody
by julesnerdypegusus
Summary: She’s a dancer trying to distract herself from her past. He’s a nobody, hiding out from his future. In senior year of high school can they heal each other and find love? AU. All Human. Slightly OOC. M for dark themes, language, and possible lemons.
1. New Beginings and Early Risings

**Summary: **

**She's a dancer trying to distract herself from her past. He's a nobody, hiding out from his future. In their last year of high school, wrapped up in their own secrets, can they heal each other and find love? AU. All Human. Slightly OOC. M for dark themes, language, and possible lemons. **

**Song for this chapter: Second Chance by Shinedown **

**Chapter title: New Beginnings and Early Risings**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Twilight. In real life, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

_I woke up to the sound of a crash coming from the other side of my bedroom door, followed by words I could not hear, muffled with sobs. Silently, I got out of bed and headed for my door. I stumbled a bit because it was so dark. As I got closer to the door, I almost slipped. Why was the floor wet? All of a sudden this stench attacked my nose and made me want to puke. It smelled like… like… blood?_

I shot upright in my seat and tried to move but I was held tight by my seatbelt. I realized I was sweating and on the verge of tears.

How embarrassing.

I tried to run to the bathroom with out making a scene, but it seemed as though everyone on the damn plane was staring at me. When I finally made it, I let the tears go freely as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the nasty public toilet.

I fucking hate airplane food. It's disgusting and I have no clue why I even attempted to eat it.

I rinsed my mouth out. I really need to calm down. I would be arriving in Forks, Washington in less than an hour to move in with my dad, Charlie, also known as the Chief of Police in the small town. I'll have to go to a new school, and to tell the truth, I don't really mind. It's a fresh start. No one would know about my past and feel sorry for _Poor Bella_.

I washed my face before heading back to my seat. I was exhausted, but didn't want to close my eyes to more nightmares. They were a regular thing now; my typical good nights sleep. I had already grown accustomed to the sleepless nights.

I started flipping through a catalogue I had brought with me. Everything a dancer could ever need packed into forty-eight little pages also filled with large numbers I probably could not afford.

The captain announced that we'd be landing soon over the intercom and asked that we fasten our seatbelts.

I did as the captain asked and let the nerves settle in.

My fresh start, my new beginning.

* * *

I saw him standing by the luggage claim already with my bags. Clad in his police uniform and eyes as deep as mine was Charlie.

"Bella!" he called.

"Hey Ch-Dad."

He gave me an awkward hug and led me out to his cruiser.

"So, Bells, how've you been all this time?"

What did he think? I've been fucking horrible.

"Fine" was my sorry lie, but he seemed to believe me, or at least drop the question.

"Hmm, well I think you'll like living here in Forks."

"Yeah, it's umm... greener that I remember?" I said it like a question.

"Mhmm, real peaceful" he stopped talking after that. Thank god.

Don't get me wrong, I do love my dad, and I'm so thankful I could come live with him instead of staying with Phil, but I really haven't seen him in about four years, and I'll be the first to admit, I'm not always the easiest to talk to.

When we pulled up to the house – my new house, it looked exactly like it did the last time I came to visit except for the old red pickup in the drive way.

"Who's here?" I asked. I really didn't want to be bombarded with guests. I just wanted to settle in.

"Oh… uhh, it's a surprise…for you, a homecoming gift. If you don't like it we could take it back, Phil said you liked to walk, but it rains a lot out here… I thought you might need a car?"

Ohh Myy GOD! I can't believe it!

"NO! I mean, yes! I love it, you can't take it back, it's perfect, thanks dad!"

I did love it; it had such character. It wasn't too fancy, but it drove, and it was thoughtful as hell.

After an inspection of my new baby I headed up to my old room. Charlie was watching some game or something and didn't hover over me like I would have though. I unpacked my bags and decided to take a shower. I still felt like I'd been on an airplane all day.

The warm water washed away all of my troubles and I felt so much more refreshed. I wrapped a towel around me and ran over to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

It was Wednesday and I started school on Friday so I had all of tomorrow to go shopping and get ready for school. I was actually a little excited. And if it didn't go too well I had the weekend to get myself together before I had to go back.

I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a crash from the other side of my bedroom door, followed by words muffled with tears that I could not hear… _Shit._

* * *

I woke up sweating again and on the floor. That was strange, but at least I didn't have to puke. It must be a good sign. I looked at the clock and it was surprisingly already six thirty.

It just keeps getting better and better.

I threw on some jeans and a hoodie along with my chucks and made my way to the bathroom.

Uhh, my hair was a mess. I put it up in a loose ponytail and deemed it done before brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag.

Like the klutz that I am I tripped on the last step going downstairs and landed right on my ass.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Still asleep I guess."

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"

"Uhh, just to get some things I might need for school and a few clothes, is that okay?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yeah, of course, it's a little early though, I'm just heading out for work. Do you need money, here." He said as he handed me forty dollars.

"Thanks dad, but it's okay, I have money. I'm just getting an early start, looks like we need groceries too." I said as I opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"No Bells, take it really, if anything use it for whatever groceries you want."

"Okay, thanks."

We walked out of the house together and he told me he'd be home around six. I promised him dinner even though he told me it was no big deal.

I hopped in my new car and drove down the street, when I realized I had no idea where anything was. I thought I remembered seeing a market on the drive from the airport and headed in that direction. I figured that since it _was_ pretty early not many stores would be open and I might see a few along the way.

I drove for about forty minutes and I saw a sign that read "Port Angeles 1.3 miles next exit"

I guess I went the wrong way.

As it turns out, there are a lot of places to shop in Port Angeles. I went to a little bookstore that was open and wasted some time there until I thought some stores might be open. It was really warm and cozy inside, a nice contrast to the drizzle outside. I got a few books, one called "The Art of Dance", another, "Withering Heights", one of my favorites that I lost back in Phoenix, and " Five Steps to Getting a Five on your AP Exam". I desperately needed the last one because I was taking three AP classes this year. A stupid idea since it was my senior year, but Charlie convinced me.

It was about nine when I entered the mall. There were stores galore and I think I went into a bit of a frenzy, only stopping when I decided I should probably eat and relieve my bladder. I went shop to shop and I ended up leaving the mall with two new bags, three pairs of skinny jeans, two v-necks, three blouses, two sweatshirts, a romper, a knitted beanie thing, a pair of ballet flats, some school supplies, and one maxed out credit card. Phil will be quite angry but take care of it without question.

I hurried back to my truck; it was already going to be four and I still hadn't gone to the market. I did however find a map and the location of an Albertson's near the house. As I tried to remember in my head the exact location, I bumped into a girl who was a bit shorter than me. She looked like a little pixie with her short spiky black hair and fragile little body. She was bouncing around like a stylish little energizer bunny.

"Sorry" I murmured, feeling my blush spread over my face.

"Oh, it's fine, it was really my fault bouncing around like that. I'm Alice Brandon by the way" she said with a huge grin.

"Bella Swan" I smiled back. She seemed nice.

"Lovely meeting you."

I nodded back "Sorry again!" I called from my truck.

She just shook her head and was off.

I raced back to forks and picked up everything I needed from Albertson's. The checkout boys name tag said Mike and he told me so a few times, asking me if I could go get some dinner with him after his shift. I kindly rejected his offer telling him I really needed to get home, which I did, and headed out to my car. He was cute. In a little boy way I guess. He had spiky blond hair and big cheeks with baby blue eyes. I didn't give it much thought as I headed home.

I made spaghetti and garlic bread and I was just putting it on the plates when Charlie walked in.

"Smells great Bells, how was your day?"

"Good actually, I took care of everything I needed to."

We ate in silence for a while until he said "So your starting school tomorrow huh? You ready?"

"Yeah, actually I think I'm going to go to sleep soon, so I can wake up early. I want to get a chance to find all my classes so I don't get lost."

I thought I heard him mumble "You and your early risings" but he didn't say anything after that.

I washed the dishes and told Charlie goodnight while he was watching the game. I had everything ready for school the next day so just got ready for bed.

I fell asleep happily for once and anxious for my new beginning.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it but still a little unsure about the whole thing. Review and tell me if you think I should continue. I have a general idea of where this is going but not one hundred percent. So ideas are always welcome. (: Also I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any errors. And I do need help. I'm planning on doing LOTS of research on contemporary dance for this story but any tips, cool information, links, or anything really would be truly helpful. Reviews will get Bella to her first day much faster. (: **

**Much Love, Jules**


	2. Ant Invasions and First Days

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm happy to say, I will be continuing the story. (: Thanks for all of the positive reviews, they really gave me a newfound confidence in my writing. And sorry it took a while to update. I'm starting school and trying to get my shit together. I was also having trouble with some characterizations of Edward and Bella. It was quite confusing and took some time to figure out, but I have taken care of it for now. In addition, please try and read the story in the ½ setting for the story width, it makes loads of a difference, and it's how I envision you guys would read it. So umm… I'll let you get on to Bella's first day of school now, Enjoy!**

**~Having fun, fly my kite**

**The devil inside won't control my life**

**Too much love, so little hate**

**The devil inside won't control my fate**

**Oh, if only, if only**

**Oh, he wasn't so lonely**

**He'd have someone to play with…~**

**Song for this chapter: If Only by The Kooks**

**Chapter title: Ant Invasions and First Days**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight; I do however own a broken alarm clock… **

* * *

**BPOV:**

Surprisingly I didn't wake up to any nightmares. I woke up to a loud annoying beeping.

BE-EEP. BE-EEP. BE-EEP.

Great, now it's broken too.

I rolled over only to fall off the bed, forgetting it was now only twin sized.

I got ready quickly, taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a new pair of "worn" jeans (according to the sales lady at the mall, they're all the rage) even though I thought they just look faded and holey.

Whatever.

I threw on a red plaid shirt but then decided it was too… lumberjack, for the very first day of school, maybe tomorrow.

I finally just changed the whole thing and went with a simple gray v-neck shirt, a deep blue sweater, and some dark skinny jeans. It was raining so I slid on a pair of black boots.

Fuck, I didn't match at all.

When I came to the conclusion that I would never find the perfect outfit, I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs, anxious to get to school.

…OH MY FUCKING GOD.

There were ants. Everywhere.

I only had twenty minutes before I had to be at school and when I did drive all seven minutes over there, it's not like I'd know where I was going, and parking, that'd take time. I'd be late to class.

Darn.

I ran back upstairs to look for some Raid only to find Windex, that should work. I grabbed some baby powder too because I heard it did some voodoo shit to keep them away.

Time to do some exterminating!

I sprayed all the ants to death and lined the stairway and entry to our living room with the powder in case more came, not even bothering to clean all of the mini ant carcasses in the kitchen, deciding I'd do it when I got home.

There was five minutes until the bell rang as I was pulling out of my driveway and I convinced myself I'd be on time.

Surprisingly, as I pulled up to the school parking lot there were still kids mingling around. I figured that was a good sign and parked in the first spot I saw. I checked my appearance in the mirror and applied some lip-gloss.

Usually I wouldn't give a rat's ass what people thought of me, but hey, if I wanted a fresh start, I had to give a good first impression. Although I probably smelled a lot like Windex and you could still see traces of baby powder on my dark jeans. I dusted them off and sprayed some crappy body spray on hoping to get rid of the cleaner's harsh scent.

I made it worse… _fuck it._

Just as I stepped out of my truck, the bell warning students to get to class rang, and I saw all of the students head toward the school.

Great, I had no idea where I was going.

I found the office soon enough and hurried in, only to be approached by an older lady with dark curls.

"Hello there, can I help you with anything?" She asked as she sauntered over to her desk.

The name card there said Mrs. Cope.

"Yeah, I'm…uhh…new. Bella Swan?" I said it like a question.

"Oh, of course, Isabella! Here you are" she handed me my schedule, "and here's a map incase you get lost. Your first class is over here." She pointed to the opposite side of the map just as the tardy bell rang.

"Oh dear, you'll be late. Let me just get you a note."

Crap.

She must have noticed the expression on my face because she quickly added, "Not to worry, it's to be expected on your first day, hon."

She handed me my slip and I left the office, hurrying to my first period; AP English Literature, room F17.

It wasn't that hard to navigate through the school. There were six buildings. Building A; the offices, cafeteria, gym, and library. Building B was made up of all of the elective courses, like home economics, Spanish, French, computers, health, dance, that sort of thing. Then building C was the sciences; bio, chem., earth science, and so on. Building D, all of the mathematics. Building E was U.S history, world history, U.S. gov., etc. And lastly, building F. The English department.

I finally did get to building F and rushed inside slightly flushed.

So much for first impressions.

I went up to the teacher, Mr. Mason, and informed him I was new. He told me to introduce myself to the class and say three things about myself.

Just as I turned around to face the class I heard a loud squeal. My attention along with everyone else's was immediately transferred to the little pixie in the corner.

_Alice? _

I tried to focus and get this over with.

"I'm Bella, I just moved here from Phoenix, my dad's the chief of police, I like to dance." I said all rushed and jumbled together.

Mr. Mason didn't seem to care and told me to find an empty desk after handing me a list of supplies I would need by Monday and telling me we were in the middle of doing a warm up.

There so conveniently happened to be a seat located next to Alice.

I sat down next to her and she squealed again, this time not so loudly and started bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, Bella, hi, I just KNEW I would see you today. I could sense it, ya know? What's your schedule? Aww, no other classes together, but we have lunch! You'll sit with me at lunch won't you? We're going to be the best of friends! I can just tell." She whispered to me all in one breath, something I didn't really think she was capable of doing with so much energy.

"Uhh, sure Alice, thanks."

I meant it, I was thrilled to have made a friend, and had been worried about what I would do at lunch.

After class Alice told me she'd meet me in the cafeteria later and a few people decided to approach me.

"Hey Isabella" said a male voice. I turned in my seat, just finishing putting away my things.

"Bella." I said a bit too coldly. I didn't like being called that by people I didn't know. And then I realized it was grocery boy.

I already felt bad for rejecting him and didn't want to seem rude, so I gave a small smile and replied, "Oh, hi. Mike right?"

It sounded a bit strained, but he couldn't tell as far as I could see. His face just lit up when I said his name.

He asked me what my next class was and we both had history, although not the same class, but since they were in the same building he offered to walk me over there. I had a feeling he'd be just delighted to walk me anywhere though. I took him up on his offer seeing as how I didn't really know anyone else.

In AP U.S. Government Mr. Jefferson didn't make me introduce myself and I sat next to Angela Webber. She was nice and was in my AP trigonometry class as well. She offered to maybe meet up some time for studying and I quickly agreed.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I met a few other people.

Jessica Stanley: a bit of a snob, and very nosey.

Eric Something: asked tons of questions and was staring at me often.

Lauren Mallory: a slut as far as I can tell, seems like a real bitch too.

Tyler Crowley: Laurens target of choice, both flirting so loudly and obnoxiously it was almost deafeningly.

When I entered the cafeteria for lunch I immediately saw Alice waiting for me and waving frantically.

When I got to the table she was sitting at, I noticed a couple sitting there as well.

The girl was gorgeous. She had long wavy golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, a body like a model. And the guy, he was HUGE. Very muscular. He would look extremely intimidating if it weren't for his kind smile and adorable dimples. His hair was cut short and dark brown. You could tell that if it were to grow out it would be curly.

Alice introduced them to me.

"Hi Bella, this here is my friend Rosalie Hale she's also my neighbor, and this is her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty and my 'Big Brother' in a way." She smiled as he pulled her into a bear hug and she smacked his head lightly while trying to escape.

When she managed to get away she looked to them saying, "And this is my new friend Bella!"

I blushed lightly and said my hellos.

Emmett immediately pulled me into a hug and thanked me and told me that he'd always secretly wanted Alice to find another friend so he could have Rosalie all to himself.

Both Rosalie and Alice smacked his head this time and he huffed saying it was just a joke, pulling Alice into him and kissing her on the cheek, reassuring her he was just kidding.

Rosalie smiled up at me and gestured for me to take the seat next to her. Both her and Emmett seemed really nice.

We all chatted lightly while we ate and when the topic changed to the Bourn movies Alice insisted that I come over to her house this afternoon with Rosalie so that we could have a movie marathon and indulge in hours of Matt Damon.

Rosalie agreed and just as I was about to, I remembered the ants.

_Damn. _

"Uhh, what time?" I asked

"Oh, well you can come right after school" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Ehhh, well, I actually have a mess at home that I really need to clean up, do you mind if I come a little late?" I tried.

"Of course Bella, I'm just so glad you'll be spending family time with us!"

"Wait, it's a family thing?" I asked.

I always got nervous when it came to anything having to do with family or parents.

"Don't worry, it's just us. Alice likes to pretend I'm her long lost sister from another mister and insists we have _'Family Time'_ once a week." Rosalie replied.

"Oh, um… okay then!"

Just then Emmett whispered to me, "See! I was going to go out with Rosie tonight!"

I had to laugh, when he started pouting.

We separated as the bell rang and I headed to AP Biology, room C4.

I was one of the first people there so luckily Mr. Banner didn't introduce me to the class. He pointed to an empty desk and told me to sit on the left.

I wasn't sure if anyone would be sitting next to me until I saw a boy come towards the lab table.

He looked up at me and his eyes went wide for a second before he looked away again. He sat down next to me and mumbled a hello. He looked extremely shy and I hadn't seen him before. The school was relatively small and I had thought I had already met everyone. He must have come late.

He said his name was Edward.

He was beautiful.

His hair was a reddish brown, almost a bronze, and it was an untamed mess, going out in every direction.

It was an extremely sexy untamed mess.

His face was turned slightly towards mine but downward, and I could clearly make out his strong jaw and absolutely perfect features. He was quite pale, a bit lighter than me, and I was part albino.

Even though he was now sitting, I knew he was tall and lean. Under his shirt I could make out muscles.

Speaking of his shirt, it was green and plaid and fit him perfectly. It was snug enough for me to get an idea of his body but not too small and the first few buttons were down so that I got a glimpse of his white undershirt. He also wore perfectly fitted jeans. They were skinny enough that you saw how lean his legs were but not too skinny, especially around the thighs, and he didn't overly sag them, just enough so that you barely saw a sliver of his dark blue boxers and you'd probably have a lovely view of his ass if you were behind him. He wore an old pair of plain black vans and was holding a black jacket as well.

He turned to me then and I saw his eyes.

Oh. My. God.

His eyes.

They were the most beautiful shade of bright emerald green I had ever seen and they just made me melt.

I realized I hadn't replied to him, just stared at him open mouthed. I blushed and looked away slightly, closing my mouth and stuttering as I said, "I..I'm …B.. Bell..sa. Bella." I blushed even more and looked down trying to hide it.

I thought I saw him smile from the corner of my eye but when I turned to check he was leaning over and pulling a notebook from his backpack.

Even his back was cute.

He sat back up and began to take notes on what Mr. Banner was saying.

I tried to concentrate and take notes as well but all I could think about was the gorgeous boy beside me.

* * *

**If Only: **

**So pretty much Bella's just trying to be happy in her new surroundings and trying not to dwell on anything (like an ant attack). The second verse is pretty much for Edward. Bella just met him but already she can tell he's alone. Overall I like it and think it's pretty upbeat. (: **

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! So there was most of Bella's first day at school. Nothing too exciting, just an introduction to most of the characters… including Edward. (: Next chap will be family time, maybe some of Edwards POV?? I have a general idea of where the rest of this is going but not one hundred percent. So ideas are always welcome. (: Also I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any errors. And I do need help. I'm planning on doing LOTS of research on contemporary dance (and all types for that matter) for this story but any tips, cool information, links, or anything really would be truly helpful. **

**Reviews=Love and a can of Raid. But let me know what you think! Would you guys really want an EPOV? **

**Much Love, Jules**


End file.
